


Dejaaron Fic Collection

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: A place to post my dejaaron fics as I write them! (:





	Dejaaron Fic Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets caught peeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: Can you write me some Desus threesome porn? I’m thinkin... with Aaron? I’ve never seen that pairing before and Ross joked about it on TD. I can imagine Jesus being a bit of an exhibitionist and getting off on someone watching them bang. Xoxo

It’s not like Aaron had meant to stumble upon the two men. Honestly, he’d simply been checking the outer perimeter of the walls to make sure there were no weak spots or small clusters of walkers piling up.

But instead he’d stumbled upon Daryl and Paul in a..compromising position. The hunter was leaning back against a thick tree trunk with the scout on his knees in front of him, giving him-judging by Daryl’s reactions-a fantastic blowjob. The older man’s hands were tangled into the younger's hair. 

Aaron had ducked behind a tree immediately, but his curiosity had him watching. The two of them..he’d never have guessed. Daryl hadn't seem like he’d been interested in anything like this but..looking back now, he could see it. The more regularly appearing smirks around Paul, the arms brushing, the private conversations, Paul’s showing up to spend more time in Alexandria, and Daryl in Hilltop sometimes.

It made complete sense now and boy were those two a beautiful sight to behold. Aaron watched as Daryl grunted, his orgasm rocking through him, making him buck into the younger man’s mouth. He tensed up, then slowly relaxed as he began to rake his fingers through Paul’s hair affectionately. The younger man got Daryl situated and stood up, chuckling at something the hunter said. Then, he turned in Aaron’s direction for a moment and the Alexandrian wasn't quick enough to duck and hide.

“Aaron?” Paul called, and Daryl’s head whipped into his direction as well.

“I’m sorry!” Aaron called back before he took off back towards the gate.

“Aaron ya get yer ass back here-!” Daryl started after him but Paul grabbed his arm gently.

“Don't...we can talk to him later.”

-

Later turned out to be a week later because, well, Aaron could really hide when he wanted to. Paul and Daryl finally caught him just after he’d gone inside one day. They’d walked right in and shut the door, startling the man.

“Aaron, I think it’s time that we talk, don't you?” Paul spoke calmly.

“I..”

“What the hell were ya doin’ watchin’ us anyway? Ya get off on that shit or somethin’?” Daryl crossed his arms over his chest.

Aaron sat on the touch, scrubbing a hand over his face while Paul sat next to him and Daryl moved to stand in front of him.

“I swear, I didn't intentionally follow you two or anything like that. I was just walking the outer perimeter and I came across you two..”

“So ya decided ta watch us instead of mindin’ yer own business?”

“Daryl.” Paul gave him a sharp look before he addressed Aaron. “I get it, curiosity is a bitch, isn't it?”

Aaron nodded. “I'm so sorry. Please don't..hate me. You two are my closest friends.”

  
  


Daryl seemed to soften a bit. “Aw hell..I don't hate ya. Was just a little thrown off.”

“I understand, I..I shouldn't have watched..”

“Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. I’m glad we could talk this out.” Paul smiled warmly, giving the man’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. They decided to have dinner together that night, happy that the bit of tension had been resolved.

-

A week later, Aaron saw the pair headed towards the gate and..he didn't know why but he followed them. All week he was pretty sure he’d been getting a few looks from the pair; almost..scrutinizing him.He did his best to be careful and quiet, which was hard since it was autumn and the ground was covered with brittle leaves.

After about ten minutes, Paul finally spoke up. “Aaron, you’re not subtle at all.”

Aaron froze in place, feeling his stomach turning into one big knot with nervousness. “I..”

“Ya were right Paul..he really did follow us fer another peep show.” Daryl snickered, setting his crossbow aside.

“That’s not..”

“Don't lie, Aaron. It’s not becoming of you.” Paul chastised. “Now look, we’re all adults here. And I know you must be lonely since the war. It’s been almost two years and I haven't seen you look at anybody else until us.”

Aaron looked down for a moment. “I didn't want to seem like I was disrespecting Eric.”

“Hey, that’s okay.” Paul moved forward and touched his shoulder gently. “You had to grieve, you had to heal. How are you feeling now? If I knew one thing about him, it’s that Eric would want you to be happy now.”

“It’s just hard..” Aaron sighed quietly.

“I know sweetheart. Trust me, I do. Come here.” Paul pulled him gently over to the clearing. They had it riddled with traps so they’d have time to prepare is they had to instead of being caught with their pants down.

He stood Aaron in Daryl, putting a hand on both of their backs. “We’re all consenting adults here. And quite frankly, you’re very easy on the eyes and we both enjoy spending time with you.”

Aaron finally looked up to look between the two. “Really?”

That broke Paul’s heart a bit. It’d been so long since the man heard any sort of intimate praise..it would be his new mission to spoil him with it every day if this worked out..hell, even if it didn't.

“Yeah. Yer gorgeous, Aaron.” Daryl murmured quietly, curling a hand around the back of the man’s neck.

Paul encouraged them by rubbing their backs gently, watching as Daryl leaned in and kissed the man softly on the lips.

Aaron seemed taken aback for a moment, but the warm hand on his lower back and the hunter’s soft lips against his own spurred him into action.

One of Aaron’s hands found its way to the side of Daryl’s neck, while the other sought out Paul’s short to tug him close. He’d be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this after coming across them. He’d had feelings for the both of them for almost a year and a half now; but he’d always been riddled with guilt because he thought he was betraying Eric. But Paul was right, he deserved to be happy and he’d spent his time grieving his lost love. 

So he pulled away from Daryl’s lips to attach them to Paul’s instead.

From there it was a blur of clothing being discarded, hands and mouths roaming bare skin..it was even better than Aaron hoped it would be. When his slick fingers found Paul’s entrance, he hesitated for a moment. He was Daryl’s first; he should be letting the hunter have this spot..

Sensing Aaron’s minor hesitance he smiled over his shoulder at him. “Aaron, it’s okay. If you’re going to be with us it’s all equal, okay? And Daryl is more than happy to have my mouth. Go on sweetheart..” Paul wiggled his hips enticingly.

Aaron, seeming relieved, nodded and slipped two well slicked fingers inside of Paul. The scout had brought a bottle of lubricant with them, thankfully.

Paul keened beneath him, pressing back into the digits eagerly. He was still a bit stretched from his morning session with Daryl, but he’d cleaned himself out at least. So it didn't take long for two fingers to turn into three, and Aaron was slicking himself up thoroughly.

Daryl was watching Aaron like a hawk. Both out of protection for Paul, and because he enjoyed the sight. He watched as the Alexandrian pressed inside slowly, his own cock twitching at the desperate sounds Paul was making while he pressed back into him. Paul could top like the best of them, but Daryl knew he thoroughly enjoyed getting fucked.

“Fuck Aaron..oh god  _ fuck me _ ..please..” The scout whined, and Daryl took that opportunity to grab his hair and pull his head up. When Paul’s mouth dropped open to moan Daryl guided his cock inside of the warm, wet cavern. The youngest man started to fuck back against Aaron, and suck Daryl off with so much enthusiasm it was a wonder the hunter didn’t blow his load right then and there.

That was another thing about Paul that he loved. He was authentic in everything that he did; he never sugar coated it, he never faked anything either. The enthusiasm he had in bed with Daryl? And now Aaron? It made him want this man even more.

Aaron picked a quick, hard and deep pace while his hands settled on Paul’s hips. He caught the archer’s eye, panting lightly with the effort it took to maintain the pace he’d set. He grabbed the back of Daryl’s neck and yanked him into a hot kiss, fucking into Paul harder. Daryl had never been more thankful that Paul didn’t have a gag reflex because the kiss had Paul having to take his entire cock in to the base.

The scout was moaning around them both, already on edge from the foreplay and from being handled so roughly. When the men pulled back from the kiss they kept it up, completely hellbent on ripping the scout apart and putting him back together. It didn’t take long at all; Paul’s cries turning desperate and higher pitched, nails digging into Daryl’s thighs while he painted the foliage beneath himself in thick, white ropes.

Aaron groaned at the sudden tightness, raking his nails down Paul’s back. The youngest man arched into it, whining as Aaron pressed in as deep as possible and came. Daryl was the last to get off, but seeing those two so completely undone had him spilling down Paul’s throat in no time.

Aaron and Daryl both pulled out, Daryl catching Paul before he could collapse. Both he and the other Alexandrian took their time getting re-dressed before they cleaned Paul up and helped him back into his clothes, too. 

-

“So..was it as good as you thought it would be?” Paul looked to the curly haired man while Daryl knelt at his feet to tie his shoes.

“It was..much better than I imagined it.” Aaron smiled shyly, leaning in to steal a kiss from Paul, and one from Daryl when he finally stood back up.

“Good. ‘Cause we want ya.” Daryl murmured, petting the man’s hair affectionately.

“Well then..I guess I’m all yours..” it was all he could do to catch Paul as he jumped on him to kiss him deeply, Daryl chuckling at the sudden burst of energy and making no move to help Aaron out.


End file.
